Just let us die
by Aoi Dalea
Summary: Une petite histoire Chrome X Mamoru


Chrome avançait d'un pas décidé vers la forteresse du Vatican. Son frère cadet, Mamoru, courrait derrière lui.

\- Hey ! Arrête toi grand frère !

\- M'appelle pas comme ça, lui lança sèchement Chrome sans se retourner.

Il avança alors d'un pas plus rapide. Mais Mamoru ne voulait pas rester de reste et ne ralentit pas sa course. Ils arrivèrent tous deux à la porte d'entrée, et posèrent en même temps leur main sur la poignée. Ils frémirent à ce contact et se regardèrent un instant, avant de faire un bond en arrière. Chrome pointa son pistolet sur son frère.

\- Me touche pas ! Gronda-t-il.

\- Je peux te dire la même chose, répliqua Mamoru. J'en peux vraiment plus d'être ton frère. C'est trop cruel pour moi comme position...

\- Parce que tu crois que ça me plaît aussi d'être ton frère ?!

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand et une jeune fille en sortit. C'était Akira, leur sœur. Elle avait gardé le physique de ses quinze ans.

\- Grands frères ! Cria-t-elle en prenant les deux garçons dans ses bras. C'est fou ce que vous avez grandit !

Les deux concernés se lancèrent un regard. En effet, ils étaient bien plus grands qu'auparavant. Mais leur visage n'avait pas tellement changé. Chrome gardait son air dur et froid, et Mamoru son air enfantin et enjoué. Leur taille leur donnait néanmoins une apparence plus mature, plus adulte.

\- Suivez-moi, reprit la jeune fille, on va vous confier votre mission.

Les trois jeunes entrèrent dans la forteresse et s'arrêtèrent dans une grande salle. Une table immense traversait toute la pièce. Les gens qui avaient aidé Chrome par le passé à battre Lucifer étaient là. Il y avait Seishiro, Rachel, le commandant Harry et même le docteur. Akira les rejoignit et s'installa dans son siège. Mamoru prit place en bout de table. Chrome se contenta de s'adosser à son siège. Il croisa les bras et ferma les yeux, attendant ses ordres, dos à tout le monde.

\- Chrome, Mamoru, la situation devient grave. Vous savez que l'Enfer est habité par Satan et Belzébuth, votre père. Après le combat titanesque les ayant opposé, votre père est devenu le dirigeant de l'Enfer. Il a pourtant permis à Satan de rester s'il acceptait de se plonger dans un profond sommeil. Votre père a par la suite sombré aussi dans le sommeil, car vous étiez déjà sur Terre pour vous occuper des mauvaises âmes, expliqua Harry.

\- On sait tout ça... Intervint Chrome.

\- Satan a trouvé le moyen de se réveiller. Il a pris le contrôle de l'Enfer et désire envahir le monde, à commencer par le Vatican. Votre mission est donc d'éliminer Satan. Par tous les moyens, expliqua Harry.

\- Compris, dit Chrome, en se redressant.

\- Quoi « compris » ?! Mais t'es malade ! Tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul ! S'écria Mamoru.

Il se leva et prit Chrome par les épaules.

\- C'est pour ça que vous devez faire équipe, ordonna Harry.

\- Je compte sur vous mes frères, continua Akira en souriant.

Chrome posa ses mains sur celle de son cadet, qui le tenait toujours aux épaules. Celui-ci leva vers lui un regard intrigué. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le touchait de lui-même, et sans vouloir le frapper. Chrome fixa ses yeux aux siens.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un plan. Il ne t'arrivera rien.

\- Mais... Mais Chrome, bafouilla Mamoru.

\- Allez ! En route ! Déclara l'aîné en allant vers la porte d'entrée.

Les deux frères sortirent de la forteresse, suivis pas leurs alliés. Mamoru se sentait plus confiant après les paroles de Chrome, et vint lui donner une tape amicale dans le dos.

\- C'est sur qu'on va y arriver, si toi et moi on fait équipe ! Lui dit-il en souriant.

Chrome le regarda du coin de l'œil. Il se tourna légèrement vers lui et lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre, qui le propulsa jusqu'à un arbre, à côté de la forteresse. Harry se pinça l'arrête du nez, visiblement découragé, tandis que Mamoru se redressait en titubant.

\- Mais... Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! T'es taré ?!

\- Un coup est un coup, dit calmement Chrome, ce qui fit sourire Akira.

\- Rhaaa bon sang tu m'énerves !

\- Allez arrête de geindre et partons.

\- Nous allons partir de notre côté aussi. Ça diminuera le nombre de démons dans la ville. On se rejoindra devant Satan, annonça Harry.

\- Ok, répondit Chrome.

Il prit Mamoru par le bras et le secoua pour qu'il se ressaisisse. Une fois Mamoru remit d'aplomb, les deux garçons partirent dans la ville.

Le trajet se faisait en silence. Les deux frères étaient à l'affût du moindre bruit. Puis, en entrant dans une rue, ils virent enfin les soldats de Satan.

\- Mamoru, chuchota Chrome, regarde.

\- Oh ! Mais ce sont des personnes que nous avons guidés en Enfer !

En effet, ceux qu'ils voyaient étaient ceux qu'ils avaient accompagnés jusqu'au royaume de leur père, en punition pour leurs graves péchés. Mais leurs corps avaient été transformés, et leur apparence était bien plus effrayante. Leurs corps étaient composés de trois couleurs : du blanc, du noir et du rouge. Le blanc, c'était des lambeaux de chair, les maigres restes de leurs anciens corps. Le rouge qui les maculait n'était rien de plus que du sang. Et le noir était une substance gluante et collante, qui suintait de leurs corps putréfiés. Elle était commune à tous les morts sortant de l'Enfer. Elle représentait la noirceur de l'âme, les péchés et crimes commis. Ces corps si repoussants pouvaient être comparés à des zombies. Certains revenants n'avaient plus de mâchoire, d'autres avaient le ventre crevé, ou des membres arrachés. A première vue, ils pouvaient sembler être assez inoffensifs, mais c'était tout le contraire. La substance noire pouvait se métamorphoser comme ils le souhaitaient. En revanche, ils étaient assez lents.

Mamoru et Chrome sortirent de l'ombre.

\- Mamoru, distraie les en les attaquant de front. Je me charge de les tuer avec mon pistolet, ordonna Chrome.

\- Ok ! C'est parti !

Mamoru se dirigea alors vers les revenants en courant. Bien que Chrome soit rapide et agile, son frère l'était encore plus et cela, l'aîné l'avait bien pris en compte dans sa décision d'envoyer son cadet au corps à corps. Sa rapidité lui permettrait d'esquiver les coups sans être touché une seule fois, et la précision de Chrome lui permettrait d'éliminer un par un les revenants. Aucun des deux n'auraient la moindre égratignure, et ils gagneraient du temps. Mais il y avait quand même une vingtaine de mort-vivants devant les deux frères. Mamoru se lança tout de même tête baissée au milieu des ennemis, confiant en la décision de son frère. Tous les revenants se tournèrent vers lui, matérialisant la substance noire en épées, haches, et autres armes. Mamoru sautait en tous sens, évitant tous les assauts, pendant que Chrome éliminait les ennemis. Un autre groupe de revenants s'ajouta au premier, mais il ne fit pas long feu. Chaque balle de Chrome faisait mouche. Quelques tirs plus tard, les rues étaient jonchées de cadavres.

\- Ça, c'est fait ! Dit Mamoru en reprenant son souffle. On va où maintenant ?

\- Je sens une présence maléfique plus forte que les autres. Il est en dehors de la ville. Il sort doucement de l'Enfer. Il est assez loin. Dans la forêt. On va s'arrêter à un endroit calme pour mettre le plan sur pied un peu avant de rejoindre Satan.

\- Alors en route.

Les deux frères continuèrent alors leur chemin dans les rues, sortirent de la ville et se retrouvèrent au sommet d'une falaise, après plusieurs minutes de marche.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent par terre, au pied d'un grand arbre. Chrome, voyant que la nuit se levait au loin, fit rapidement un feu.

\- Alors, commença Mamoru, quel est le plan ?

\- Je vais réveiller notre père, répondit Chrome, légèrement anxieux.

\- Ah ? Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

Chrome ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- Chrome ? Appela Mamoru d'une voix tremblante.

\- Mamoru… je vais me sacrifier.

Mamoru prit Chrome par les épaules et le plaqua contre le tronc de l'arbre.

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?! S'écria Mamoru, fou de rage.

\- Notre père est bien plus fort que nous, lui lança sèchement son aîné.

Mamoru cogna du poing contre le tronc.

\- Et alors ? Gronda-t-il. Qui te dit que toi et moi on ne peux pas battre Satan ?!

Chrome soupira.

\- En réveillant Belzébuth, on pourra être sûrs que l'équilibre reviendra. Comme je ne serais plus là, il ne pourra plus se rendormir. Il aura beaucoup de travail, et toi aussi.

Mamoru frappa son frère au visage, avant de le tirer par le col de sa chemise. Chrome ne se défendit pas.

\- Et pourquoi toi, hein ?! Et moi alors ?! Je peux tout aussi bien aller le réveiller !

\- Tais toi ! Ne dis pas ça ! Je suis plus puissant que toi.

Le cadet frappa une nouvelle fois Chrome au visage, avec bien plus de force.

\- Ferme la ! Enchaîna-t-il. Toi tu dois rester en vie. Au moins toi… je t'en prie…

\- Bon sang, sois un bon frère et laisse moi, pesta Chrome.

\- 'tain mais tu vois pas que je suis amoureux de toi ?! Je PEUX pas être ton frère…

\- … Quoi ?

Mamoru fit glisser une de ses mains vers la nuque de Chrome et se pencha vers lui afin de coller ses lèvres à celles de son frère. Chrome ne lutta pas et Mamoru continua de plus belle en faisant glisser sa langue contre celle de son frère aîné.

Il finit par mettre fin au baiser et serra Chrome dans ses bras.

\- Et moi qui pensais que tu aimais Akira… souffla Chrome.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je n'ai eu d'yeux que pour toi pendant ces trois dernières années !

\- Mais tu voulais toujours t'accaparer Akira.

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas… qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous. Vous étiez toujours ensemble…

\- Hein ? Mais si je restais avec elle, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait quelque chose entre vous deux.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard et se mirent à rire. Un rire un peu gêné mais qui détendit l'atmosphère.

\- C'est vraiment cruel d'être nés frères, dit Chrome. Je t'aime tant… mais on ne peut pas…

\- Chrome, le coupa Mamoru, je ne supporterai pas de vivre sans toi. Je veux mourir avec toi.

\- Non Mamoru !

\- Chrome ! Tu crois que c'est facile de laisser mourir la personne qu'on aime ?

\- Mais…

\- Et si tout seul tu n'étais pas assez puissant pour réveiller notre père ?

\- Mais… C'est une vie que je voulais partager avec toi… Pas une mort…

Mamoru caressa la joue de son frère.

\- Nous serons réunis pour l'éternité en Enfer. Et le monde sera sauvé. Chrome sois raisonnable et accepte.

\- … Nous resterons vraiment ensemble ? Demanda Chrome doucement.

Son frère se redressa et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Je te le promets, lui chuchota-t-il.

\- Alors d'accord… Continua Chrome en se blottissant dans les bras de Mamoru. Disons adieu à ce monde et allons-y…

Mamoru, dont la main était toujours sur la nuque de Chrome, saisit violemment son frère par les cheveux.

\- Aïe ! Mais que…

Mamoru posait sur Chrome un regard animé par le désir.

\- Je refuse de quitter ce monde avant de t'avoir fait l'amour.

Mamoru enleva le manteau de Chrome et lui arracha sauvagement sa chemise. Il se plaça entre ses cuisses et le prit dans ses bras, sa langue glissant lentement le long de son cou.

\- Mamoru… Haaa… Attends ! Haleta Chrome.

Le cadet plaqua son frère à l'arbre.

\- J'attends depuis trois ans Chrome ! Là, tout ce que je veux, c'est toi. Tu ne me veux pas ? Tu n'as pas envie de moi ?

Il retira le pantalon et les sous-vêtements de Chrome et les envoya loin d'eux. Il saisit le sexe déjà dur de son frère et le caressa doucement.

\- Ose dire que tu ne me veux pas.

\- Mamoru, je ne te savais pas aussi sadique, dit Chrome en arborant un sourire narquois.

\- Ben, comme c'est moi qui vais te pénétrer, je pensais que je devais avoir l'air dominant…

Chrome éclata de rire.

\- Idiot ! C'est pour ça que j'aurais dû être celui qui se sacrifie. Toi t'es vraiment un crétin !

\- Mais…

\- Mamoru, sois naturel. Ne change rien à ta façon d'être. C'est comme ça que je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime tellement… Alors… ne parle plus de notre mort. Je veux juste partager cet unique instant de bonheur avec toi.

\- D'accord, Mamoru.

Mamoru lécha le torse de Chrome et descendit toujours plus bas, jusqu'à son sexe afin de le sucer. Il lui arracha ses premiers gémissements avant que sa langue ne retourne explorer son corps en se concentrant sur ses cuisses. Il mis doucement deux doigts dans la bouche de son frère.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de te mettre dans un état pas possible, chuchota Mamoru.

Il retira ses doigts et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Mamoru… Je n'attends que ça, haleta Chrome.

Mamoru enfonça ses doigts humides en Chrome en faisant de longs va-et-viens. Chrome gémissait de plus en plus.

\- Tu es prêt ? Susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Le jeune homme aux yeux rouges entoura son frère de ses bras.

\- Oui Mamoru.

Ce dernier enleva ses doits et releva légèrement les cuisses de Chrome. Il le pénétra avec toute la douceur possible. Chrome, qui serrait les dents, remonta ses bras jusqu'au coup de son frère. Celui-ci ne bougea pas pendant un instant. Il vit la mâchoire de son frère se décrisper et commença alors ses mouvements. Les deux jeunes hommes gémissaient en chœur. Peu de temps après, ils jouirent et s'effondrèrent, épuisés.

Mamoru, sentant le corps de Chrome greloter sous le sien, alla lui chercher ses vêtements. Il se rhabilla doucement et enlaça Mamoru. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné.

\- Je peux mourir heureux maintenant, murmura Mamoru.

\- Allons-y, dit Chrome en glissant sa main dans celle de son frère, avec un léger sourire.

Ils reprirent alors leur chemin.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite forêt. Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Beaucoup d'arbres étaient déracinés. Ils avancèrent et se retrouvèrent dans une clairière. Au centre de celle-ci se trouvait une grande sphère noire, de la même matière que la substance gluante des revenants. A l'intérieur de cette sphère, ils virent un homme aux longs cheveux rouges et bouclés : Satan. La sphère, lentement, devenait de plus en plus fine. Satan allait bientôt sortir de l'Enfer. Chrome et Mamoru se placèrent devant lui et joignirent leurs mains. Ils récitèrent une formule en hébreux.

Seishiro, Rachel, Akira et Harry arrivèrent dans la clairière et se précipitèrent vers les deux frères.

\- Chrome ! Mamoru ! Cria Akira.

Les deux jeunes hommes finirent leur incantation et se retournèrent, sans lâcher leurs mains.

\- Que… Que faîtes-vous ? Bégaya Rachel devant leur proximité.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire pour battre cette chose ? Demanda Harry en pointant la sphère du doigt.

Satan allait bientôt pouvoir sortir. Il toisait les frères de son regard haineux.

\- Au revoir tout le monde. Nous allons laisser la place à notre père, dit doucement Mamoru.

\- Quoi ?! S'écria Seishiro.

Avant que quiconque n'eut le temps de comprendre, les deux frères s'enlacèrent tendrement, les larmes aux yeux. Ils se serraient plus fort que jamais, alors qu'une lumière noire les entourait. C'est alors que la sphère grossit, et une deuxième personne fit son apparition en son sein. C'était un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et raides. Belzébuth en personne.

\- Je t'ai permis de vivre et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ! Disparais ! Cria Belzébuth à Satan.

Il posa un doigt sur le front de l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Celui-ci fut instantanément réduit en poussière. Belzébuth sortit de la sphère et s'approcha de Chrome en Mamoru.

\- Vous avez fait un excellent travail sur Terre, leur dit-il de sa voix profonde. Votre mission ici… est à présent terminée…

Les deux frères acquiescèrent doucement de la tête. Ils échangèrent une nouvelle étreinte, avant de rapprocher leurs visages. Au fur et à mesure que leurs lèvres se scellaient, leurs corps se désintégraient et se changeaient en cendres.

\- Veillez bien sur l'Enfer, mes fils.

Les cendres, à présents mélangées, s'élevèrent dans le ciel et virevoltèrent au gré du vent, avant de s'éteindre silencieusement au pied de l'arbre, au sommet de la falaise.


End file.
